This invention relates generally to baby bottle discs used between the cap and cover of the baby bottle and, more specifically, to a baby bottle disc incorporating means for hanging the bottle for display purposes and the like.
All standard baby bottles are shipped with the nipple inverted into the bottle and a cap securing a portion of the nipple in that position by screwing the cap onto the threaded part of the bottle. Normally, a removable disc is also placed within the cap so as to cover the opening that must be in the cap in order to accomodate the nipple when it is turned around for use in nursing.
One of the problems inherent in this type of bottle is providing a means for conveniently displaying the bottles in the retail stores. The normal procedure is to use a header card and merely place the bottles on a shelf or some type of holder. This takes considerable space and does not conveniently display the bottles and make them readily accessible to the buyer.
With the type of bottle that has a temporary sleeve which includes the name of the product and the advertising thereon, it would be advantageous to be able to hang the bottle during display on a means such as a J-hook so that several bottles could be easily accessible and would still provide their own display of identification and advertisement of the product.
Proposals have been made to supply a separate hook which would grasp the neck of the bottle so that it may be hung for display. Other proposals, although not necessarily in the baby bottle field, relate to structure wherein a portion of the disc itself be struck so as to extend upwardly and provide a means for hanging the bottle. In the first instance, the disadvantages are obvious in that it requires that the retailer be provided with hangers which are not an integral part of the item that is sold or, if it is made an integral part of the item, there would obviously be an additional cost added to the item. The disadvantage to the second method mentioned above, particularly in the baby bottle field, is that it would leave the bottle and the nipple open to the air and would not maintain a closed sanitary bottle which obviously appeals to many purchasers.